


Not That Tired

by winchester_7983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_7983/pseuds/winchester_7983
Summary: You decide to surprise Misha after a long day at work.





	

 

You got home late from work, kicking off your shoes as soon as you walked in the door. “Misha?” When there was no answer, you headed to the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge. On your way back through the living room, you noticed red light on the answering machine was blinking, so you pressed play to listen to your messages.

“Hey babe, it’s me.” You could hear the exhaustion in Misha’s voice. “I’m so sorry but we’re running a bit late tonight. There were some setbacks this afternoon so we’re still filming for a while. I should be home around eleven. Love you.”

Frowning, you cleared the message and sat on the couch. Misha wasn’t supposed to work past four today, but he got a call last night asking if he could film a few extra scenes. You sighed, knowing how much he had been looking forward to having a few hours off to himself this afternoon to just relax.

A thought suddenly crossed your mind. You looked at the clock hanging on the wall above you. 10:49. You grinned and ran up to your bedroom, rummaging through your drawers and pulling out your nicest pair of lingerie. You changed quickly, not wasting any time. You fixed up your makeup in the bathroom mirror and then rushed back over to your bed, laying in the middle of it. The clock on the bedside table now read 10.56. Misha should be home soon.

As if on cue, you heard the front door open just then. “Y/N?” Heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs. “Sorry it’s so late, it was this one scene we just couldn’t get right.” His voice got closer as he reached the upper floor. “We just got let off not even ten minutes ago, I didn’t even have time to cha-”

Misha’s voice cut off as he reached the bedroom door, seeing you laying on the bed. You smirked, playing with the ends of your hair. “Hey.”

Misha was frozen in his spot. “Hi.” He was still wearing his Castiel clothes, trench coat and all. You sat up and motioned him to come. He dropped his bags by the dresser and slowly walked towards you. You stood up and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Long day?”

He nodded, unable to speak. His hands rested lightly on your hips and he closed his eyes as you brushed some stray hairs from his face. “Tired?” He nodded his head as you continued to brush his hair with your fingers. “Well that’s ok, let’s just go to sleep and we can talk in the morning.”

At that his eyes flew open, holding you more firmly now. His voice was deep and filled with lust when he spoke. “I’m not that tired.”

You barely had any time to register before you were being pushed back on the bed. Misha shed his coat and jacket, loosening his tie as he leaned over you.

“You look so good for me, baby girl.”

His lips captured yours in a fiery kiss, leaving you breathless. You grabbed his hair in one hand a pulled lightly, earning a growl in response. He broke off the kiss, moving to pepper kisses all over your throat as he nimbly unhooked your bra. You gasped as he took one already hard nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking and he massaged your other breast with his hand. Your eyes fluttered shut as he moved to the other breast, repeating the process. He then moved down, kissing your stomach and causing you to squirm beneath him.

Misha kissed all the way down until he reached the hem of your panties, where he stopped and met your eyes as he licked a stripe right above your pantyline. Your breath hitched when he moved down further, breathing into the thin fabric of your underwear. He put his mouth on you until you were unbearably wet, gasping for air.

“Mish, stop being such a tease and just- oohhhh!” Misha cut you off by biting your inner thigh, just hard enough that it left a mark. He then reached up and slid off your panties and taking your clit in his mouth. You shuddered as he sucked, his erotic moans vibrating through your body. You grabbed him by the hair and pulled him further in. He slipped in two fingers with no resistance and began to scissor you open, continuing to suck on your clit. You were coming seconds later, gasping for air as he sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled back over you and kissed you hard, tasting yourself on his mouth.

“So good for me, baby. You’re always so good for me.” He whispered between kisses, rubbing his hard cock against you, the fabric of his pants feeling rough yet pleasurable against your sensitive clit.

Your fingers fumbled to undo the buttons on his shirt but you finally got it, throwing off his shirt along with his tie. He leaned back and shucked off his pants and boxers, his erection springing free. You sat up and pushed him down on the bed, switching positions. Not wasting any time, you took him whole in one practiced move. You heard him growl your name as his fingers carded through your hair. You sucked and teased his slit, tasting the salt of his precome. You took him down a few more times before he was pushing you away and shoving you back on the bed,legs wrapped around his waist, taking no time to fill you up and pound into you. The slapping sound of skin on skin mingled with your breathy moans. You gripped the sheets until your knuckles turned white, feeling yourself approach your climax. Misha brought one hand back to your clit and started rubbing it in circles and soon enough, you were feeling that familiar warmth deep in your stomach.

“Mish. Mish, oh god, I’m gonna-” your words drowned out as you clenched around him and you came, yelling his name. Misha groaned and his hips stuttered, releasing his load into you. He fell onto your chest and you both lay there for while, kissing each other lazily.

Misha finally pulled his already softening member out of you and lazily rolled over, pulling the sheets over the two of you. You leaned into his side, half laying on his chest, your legs tangled together beneath the sheets. He took your hand and linked your fingers together, playing with the ring on your finger and rubbing circles in your back with his other hand. You sighed contentedly against him and listened to his heartbeat, your breathing slowed down and your eyes fluttering shut.

“I love you, Misha.” You mumbled it against his chest and felt him chuckle softly, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, even if it's not the best. Hope it turned out ok! You can find me on tumblr as ruined-by-destiel, where you'll find more of my works!


End file.
